FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for recovering heat in water and waste pipe systems, preferably in dwelling houses.
The great waste of the energy resources of the earth has recently been noticed, and it has become a very urgent purpose to reduce this waste. Economy with the energy resources is based on a recovery and re-use of the consumed resources.
In this connection the recovery of heat is of great importance, as this recovery can provide for a substantial saving of the resources which are required for generating the heat, for example oil, water power and nuclear power. A reduction of the consumption of these energy resources provides for a reduction of the costs as well as a reduction of the pollution of the environments, which accompanies the consumption of the energy resources.
The invention is based on the idea of using the heat contents of waste water from for example washing and dishing machines, which including its great heat contents has hitherto been supplied directly to the waste pipe system.